Omega's Revenge
by MAL-DaughterofChaos
Summary: A paranoid god wants Percabeth executed. He knows that there's a threat but he can't see the bigger picture. Chaos story, full summary inside. Rated T for cursing, suggestive, some scenes, and violence.
1. Paranoid

Happy New Year!

Starting off the New Year with two new stories and two unfinished ones.

I started this a year ago… Lol

Just so you know, Percabeth didn't encounter Nyx in Tartarus. They died and came back to life with the Phlegethon River. Tartarus was much more dangerous and deadly. This story is set after the Giant war, I might add in Magnus Chase. A lot of things were done differently, you'll just have to read and find out what they were.

Summary: They say "One man's trash is another man's treasure" In this case, the men are gods and the "trash" are Percy and Annabeth. Gods can make mistakes too, they can underestimate and misjudge. It just so happens that Percabeth falls victim to some paranoia from the King of Olympus himself. What they don't realize is there are other threats rising, some old and some new.

* * *

 **Poseidon's POV:**

"Tartarus has made them capable of overthrowing us. They have gotten too strong. They must be executed." Thundered Zeus from his high and mighty throne that I would very much like to spit on at the moment.

I can feel the sea reacting to my outrage and I'm sure there's a huge tsunami happening at the very moment. My son saved Olympus not once but _twice_ and Zeus wants to execute him!?

Athena beat me to the chase, "That would be the worst mistake ever father. Not only would you be killing the Saviors of Olympus – that have proven their loyalties to us not once, but _twice_ – you'd also be killing my _daughter_! The same daughter that retrieved my Parthenon! If you haven't realized, she's also the same person that rebuilt this place. She also designed the throne you're sitting on at this very moment!"

"I do not care, they have the potential of dethroning us-"

"You mean dethroning you!" I exclaim while slamming my trident against the floor, "Percy and Annabeth are heroes. Percy is an even greater hero than Hercules himself. Together, they're unstoppable. But don't you see? Their loyalties are for Olympus. If they were going to dethrone us, they would've done it already!"

"As much as it pains me to say this, Barnacle Beard is right; Perseus's fatal flaw is loyalty. After all, he turned down being a god for my daughter." Athena states, backing me up for the first time in a really long time.

Zeus scowls at us, "Why are you two suddenly pairing up?" His loud voice held a deep resentment built up over the centuries we've lived. I wouldn't be surprised if he hates his own kids. Honestly, I think he does hate them unless they are beautiful girls that he can bed easily and pleasurably.

"Because you've gone insane, father. You're turning into grandfather. Kronos was power hungry and so are you. You're both willing to do anything and everything to rule over Olympus." Athena looks like she wants to say more but Zeus interrupts her before she got the chance.

"You dare compare me to _him_?" Zeus booms, his electric blue eyes shining with ferocity. "Anyone that compares me to Kronos is a disgrace to the Olympians."

 _You're the disgrace to the Olympians_ , I want to say but someone speaks before I get the chance.

"She speaks the truth, little brother. Perseus and Annabeth's times aren't up yet. There is danger stirring, we _will_ need them again." Says – surprisingly – my older brother, Hades. He is sitting straighter from his spot in the shadows and staring at our youngest brother with a dull yet alarmed expression.

"Make Peter and Anniebell have miserable lives, I don't really care." Dionysus shrugs while taking a long sip of Diet Coke.

"I don't think executing the Heroes of Olympus is a good idea, they eat cereal." Demeter chimes as she nods proudly, "And they're good to my children." She adds as an afterthought with a smile.

"There is no way you're killing off my OTP!" Aphrodite exclaims loudly as she stares at Zeus, horrified, with an expression that looked like how Sally would look when she finds out about this execution. Aphrodite's eyes turn blue and her hair turn brown. Sally's beautiful face is whom I see Aphrodite as in this moment and it only makes me feel guilty. I can't bear the thought of explaining to her why our son is no longer among the living.

"Brother, this is a terrible idea." Hestia said in her child form. The flames in her eyes are burning intensely. She may be the oldest of all of us but she certainly never looks the part. Except right now, her eyes are aged of many centuries and her face is gravely serious. One would be a fool not to take her seriously. As he is.

"Kill the only man I have any bit of respect for, what a _great_ idea." Artemis mutters with a coat of sarcasm so thick, it could keep her entire group or huntress maidens warm an entire year in Antarctica.

Hephaestus shrugs nonchalantly without facing anyone, his eyes on an invention of his, "Neither is on my blacklist, there is no reason to kill them off."

The red flames in Ares's eyes are glinting dangerously as he fingers his spear, "Can I be the one to kill them?" His maniac smile is seconds away from turning into a maniac grin.

Apollo's narrows his bright blue eyes at my brother and says, "No way, I'm with Uncle P on this one. Percy helped me when I was Lester Papadopulos, the least I could do is deny is execution."

Hera grins creepily at Ares and Zeus, "Finally husband, you're making some sense!"

"There is no way! Would you stop being such a greedy, selfish, paranoid, melodramatic, princess, for once in your life father?" Hermes stares at Zeus in great disdain and disgust. "You're bringing upon the destruction of Olympus with your paranoia!"

"I am the king and my queen agrees with what I said. That is all I need, Ares; you shall kill Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Athena and I share a look and I know we were both thinking the same thing; _warn the kids_.

Ω

Athena and I are on the beach of Camp Half-Blood looking for Percy and Annabeth. We find them sitting on the sand with Percy's arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist and Annabeth's head leaning against Percy's shoulder. The sight almost made me want to leave them in peace and let them live out their final moments in love. Almost.

Athena cleared her throat causing the couple to look up.

"If this is about Zeus being paranoid, Hestia already told us." Annabeth states in a bored tone. She mindlessly plays with my son's hand and I would've grinned if this was any other time but in this moment I could only see flashes of Ares murdering my son and future daughter-in-law.

"Annabeth, you don't understand. You must flee, Zeus wants you two dead." Annabeth's mother states in a firm tone as she tugs on her long black hair.

"Wouldn't be the first time." My son mumbles in an impassive tone while rolling his eyes.

"He wants to execute you because he thinks you want to dethrone him and take over Olympus." I say, also rolling my eyes. "You guys _are_ powerful enough to, but he's too blind to see that your loyalty is with us."

"Wait, _take over Olympus_?" Percy looks up at me, his eyes shining with amusement but his tone laced with disbelief, "We stopped _them_ from taking over Olympus. If we wanted to take over, we would've done it by now. I could've just allied up with Kronos or something if I wanted but I didn't! I could be sitting on his damn throne this very minute but I'm not because I don't want to."

"Wow, Seaweed Brain said something smart for once." Annabeth mutters, her eyes shining with playfulness.

"If you don't flee, Zeus will stop at nothing to kill you guys. Ares will be here in a few hours, he volunteered to execute you guys. I can promise you, if he gets his hands on you two, it will be nothing short of excruciating pain." I say, looking down ashamedly with a wince of sympathy.

"You must go beyond the gods." Athena says, her voice low in case of spies and eavesdroppers.

"Not there again!" My favorite son whines while glaring at the sky.

"You can take Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary with you." I say, trying to cheer him up even though I know my attempts are futile.

Annabeth nods, "When do we leave?" She asks, her eyes focusing on the sunset.

"Tonight," replies her mother mournfully with sad eyes as she grabs ahold of her daughter's hand.

Annabeth hummed, "We better start packing."

"Pack everything, like you were never even there." I say, my powerful voice cracking at the end.

"Should we leave a note or tell Chiron? What about mom?" Percy asks while glancing back at the camp.

I shake my head, "We'll tell Chiron and the campers. And Sally. And Fredrick."

They nod. "Well, we better get going," Annabeth says, "Let's go Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, bye dad." He gave me a tight hug. "I hope we meet again, Perseus." I whisper in his ear as we embrace.

I look up and see Annabeth doing the same with Athena.

"Be safe, my son. You too Annabeth." I say, turning to her and offering her a sad smile.

Athena nods, agreeing with me once again.

"We'll try but I can't guarantee anything." Percy says, giving me the same lopsided grin I see whenever I look in a mirror. "Take care of mom for me."

I nod. I still love Sally but now she has Paul Blowfish – I mean Blofis – and she's happy with him. If I could, I'd make her my queen, but Amphitrite would surely have my head for that. "I will, I promise." _And I don't plan on breaking_ this _promise_ , I add silently.

"Thank you, mom. You too, Lord Poseidon; for warning us of the execution." Annabeth gratefully nod her head, her curls bouncing every time she her head tips..

"Enough with the 'lord' nonsense, Annabeth. It's just Poseidon." I correct with a small smile.

Annabeth nods before turning to Percy and saying, "We better get packing, let's go."

Athena and I watch Annabeth drag Percy back to the cabins until they disappear from our line of sight. We then flash back to Olympus, trying to delay the execution for as long as we can.

 **Percy's POV:**

Today was supposed to be my break. Annabeth and I were supposed to have the day off from teaching the kids swordplay. We were supposed to go on a date and forget about all of our problems for the day. We were supposed to watch the sunset on the beach.

None of that happened.

Annabeth had to teach history and tell stories of past heroes to kids in the Amphitheater. Our date was ruined when a bunch of Hellhounds showed up. When we were going to the beach, Lady Hestia gave us some disturbing news about Zeus trying to kill us… Again! Then, dad and Lady Athena showed up with the same warning but explaining more than Lady Hestia did – since she only stayed for a few minutes.

Now, Annabeth and I are packing for Alaska. Well, Annabeth's packing while I'm keeping watch.

"You ready for Alaska?" I ask quietly, glancing back to see her face.

Annabeth sighs uncertainly, "I don't know Seaweed Brain, and I hate not knowing things. How was Alaska the first time you went there?"

"Umm, it was really cold and there was a lot of snow and quicksand. I almost drowned one time. I suggest we buy some heavy jackets 'cuz it's gonna get freezing." I say, remembering my last visit with Frank and Hazel.

"Drown?" Annabeth raises a blonde eyebrow.

"Long story that involves falling off a glacier." I say casually while shrugging.

She let the topic drop sensing I wasn't going to tell her the story.

She packs in silence for a while as I watch for the harpies.

"Let's go." She says once she is done making it look as if we were never in the Poseidon and Athena cabins.

Together, we run down the hill past the border. Once we get to the bottom, we looked at camp one last time.

"Goodbye." We whisper at once.

After that, we run. We don't look back once.

We don't know what lies ahead of us; I just hope it's not too bad.

* * *

EDITED.

Personally, I love Chaos stories. I don't know if this one's gonna be any good, but oh well.

Should I continue?

So, Cas and I are having a contest on who gets the most reviews on this new story, help me? Please and thank you.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	2. It Isn't Creepy, Not At All

_Jatelyn0203:_ Thanks:

 _Castie-With-A-Shotgun:_ There is not Pothena in this

 _1234 (Guest):_ So do I and this may end up a bit cliche since most of the ideas are used but I'm trying not to make it cliche and avoiding all things that I thought sucked.

 _PercaBethPotter (Guest):_ Thanks

 _Brsrkfury:_ I know right! I hate when that happens!

 _nihal (Guest):_ Percabeth forever, OTP, also, so do I. Poseidon admitted that Percy is his favorite son in I think it was TLO.

And everyone else that might've reviewed (sorry, there's something wrong with the website and I can't read all of my reviews besides from my email)

Thank you for reviewing, I won the contest of most reviews with Cas...

Also, for people that _didn't_ want me to continue, OH WELL, I already have like the first few chapters written. Its being edited.

Also, check out Cas's story, _**The Maze Of Dead Ends**_ , the grammar might suck big time but check it out anyways just because.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since we found out Zeus wanted us executed. It's been two weeks since we ran away from home. It's been two weeks since we didn't look back. A lot can happen in two weeks. Mrs. O'Leary shadow traveled us to Alaska, so that wasn't a problem. Blackjack met us here. We decided to stay at an abandoned house we found.

"Annabeth, what are you thinking?"

I looked up and saw Percy standing next to the bed I was currently laying on.

"That we should check this place out." I answered as I stared out the window."

He raised an eyebrow, "Terrible idea."

"Why?" I asked, "We're going to be here a while, so we should know where to get food, clothes, and – you know – the works."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"How is this dangerous? Alaska shouldn't even compare to what we've been through" I answered stubbornly. "Why are you so scared of this place anyways?" I asked, getting off my bed and grabbing a jacket.

"I almost drowned." He replied, stopping me in my tracks.

"Drowned?" I questioned.

He put on his jacket then grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, "Yup."

Percy opened the door and we left the house. He seemed like he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push it.

All of a sudden, the darkness increased tenfold.

"Did Apollo crash into the moon or something?" Asked Percy as he pulled me closer to him.

I heard a malevolent laughter come from the distance.

"Hello dear." Said a feminine voice giving me chills.

I looked around but found no one the voice may belong to. In fact, the entire street – if you could call it that – was entirely empty.

"Show yourself!" I called out, my voice masking my emotions.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

"Nyx…" Said another voice that probably belonged to a man.

"You're no fun, babe." Whined "Nyx".

 _Wait a second…_ "Nyx? As in, goddess of the night, Nyx?"

"So you've heard of me" A dark purple figure appeared in front of us.

"Who was the other dude?" Asked Percy, as blunt as ever.

I nudged him with my elbow in the ribs.

"You mean me?" Asked the voice from before as his figure appeared, looking like outer space on Earth.

"Chaos?" Asked Percy like he just confirmed his theory.

"Wh-" I started.

"How'd you guess?" Asked "Chaos".

"The dream… What war?"

"Percy, what are you talking about?" I asked, getting fed up with not knowing what was going.

"I've been watching you, and no, it isn't creepy" Said Chaos, ignoring what I asked.

"You said something about a war." Said Percy.

Chaos turned to me, "There's another war coming. This one…"

"This one what?" I asked. "And what do you mean, 'watching us'?"

"You two are great fighters, warriors' even." he replied, ignoring my first question. "I've seen what you can do on the battlefield, how you watch each other's backs. I started another army and I need a leader. After observing many great heroes such as Odysseus and Achilles, I've picked Percy."

"Why should I trust you?" Asked Percy while narrowing his sea green eyes at the dark figure in front of us.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" I asked warily, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't." Replied Nyx with a shrug.

"I want to recruit the both of you in my army. The choice is yours." Said Chaos, standing patiently.

"What if we say no?" I asked cautiously.

"Then you can watch the world burn in flames as the human population ceases to extinct." Replied Chaos, his black eyes shining with honesty.

"And if we say yes?" asked Percy.

"Then we have a chance to make this war less bloody than it should be." Nyx said, "Of course, many won't make it, but that's inevitable. At least the world might still be here."

"We'll think about it." I said, grabbing Percy's hand and running to the house.

"What do you think?" Percy asked as I closed the door and took off my jacket.

"I don't know, but I want to sleep." I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Okay, I'll-"

"No, you're coming with me, you're my source of warmth" I cut him off.

He chuckled as I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Ω

" _We decline." I saw myself say._

" _Are you sure?" Nyx asked, looking genuinely worried._

 _Percy and I nodded and then walked away._

" _NO!" I saw myself shout._

 _Percy fell to the ground. "Go on without me," He whispered. "Warn them."_

 _I took out nectar and started pouring it on Percy's wound. I s_ _o badly wanted to help but I was frozen in place. I couldn't do anything but watch myself try to save the love of my life._

" _I love you, Wise Girl"_

" _The war-"_

" _You're supposed to be dead!" Zeus shouted, not letting me explain anything._

" _There's a war that will destroy the world. I'm not the threat right now, but I can be." I said, giving my deadliest glare. My eyes were emotionless and I couldn't find it in myself to care._

" _Where's my son?" Poseidon asked, his voice wavering._

 _A single tear fell down my face, "We're going to lose this war. We lost our greatest fighter and-"_

" _Greatest fighter?" My mom asked._

" _I know you didn't like him much, but he saved Olympus twice. His_ dying wish _was 'warn them'."_

" _Are you sure about this?" Piper asked._

" _Percy is gone, but this is what he would've wanted," Nico stated, "For us to come together like the family we are, and fight."_

" _So-" I saw Frank get his head cut off._

" _Frank!" cried Hazel._

" _It's started" I saw myself say._

 _Fire. Fire everywhere. Mom…_

" _Guys?" I saw myself call._

" _Annabeth!" I heard._

" _Leo? Leo, where are you?"_

" _Right here babe" I turned and saw something – that_ definitely _wasn't Leo – holding Luke's old sword; Backbiter._

 _I wanted so badly to tell myself to run and get out of there, to save myself and forget about getting my sword, but I couldn't._

 _The thing stabbed me right in the heart._

Ω

I woke up with a start. I sat up, breathing heavily.

"Annabeth, baby, what's wrong?" Percy asked, rubbing my back.

"Nightmare."

"Tartarus?" He asked gently.

I shook my head, "I wish."

Percy frowned, "I think we should say yes."

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"The army." He replied with certainty.

I nodded.

I think that was one of the best yet worst choices in my life.

* * *

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Hello, it's me, Lenny.

Just because.

Most chapters are pre-written since last year ;).

If you have any ideas, PM me.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	3. Awesomeness In The Form Of A Person

_**Jatelyn0203** : _Its awesome, dude. U should continue ._.

 _Congrats, you're the first reviewer!_

 _ **Castie-With-A-Shotgun** : _Well, you started off with Puns. Great story, and do I sense Athena/Poseidon fluff? Right, just because I know the author doesn't mean that I could spoil it for u folks... Well sorry, not.

 _Pothena will never happen in this story... maybe._

 _ **1234** : _Nice . that seems promising . I like the title . would like it if you continued it . it is definitely something I want to read , very interesting . I like chaos story's to it is rare to find others who appreciate them . I do realize it is hard , but please update soon ! I really do like \ love chaos story's .

_ 1234

 _I agree with mostly everything you wrote..._

 _ **PercaBethPotter** : _This is really good plzz continue

 _Thanks_

 _ **Brsrkfury** : _I like it solely on the fact that's it's both of them running away not just Percy.

 _Totally agree 100%_

 _ **KeyboardisMightierThanthePen** : _surprisingly good chaos story, not a low quality crappy one

 _Thanks, means more than you think. PS: Like your name._

 _ **Bluest-Ocean** : _This is a great story please update soon

 _Thanks and you're welcome_

 _ **nihal** : _Should I continou!? - Of Course! I love chaos storys in general but your story seems to have two special facts which I like very much. Fist: Percy and Annabeth stay toghether ( no cheating couse I love them very much ) and second: In a lot of chaos storys Poseidon is beeing a cherk and favers an other son. Well I happen to love the relationship between Percy and his father so for me its good that he helps his son. I hope you will continuou becouse I would really like to read more.

 _I completely agree w/ you since those things piss me off sometimes with how cliche and unreal they are. Also, your wishes are granted cuz I'm about 10 chapters done by now, but you'll have to wait for them._

 _ **Guest** : _Roy did I really good job on the story hope u update soon

 _Your wishes are granted_

 _ **PercaBethPotter** : _You're very welcome!

I hope you update soon, I'm looking forward to it.

 _Haha, no need to look too far._

Anyways, thank all of you for reading and reviewing! This story is just... Probably gonna be the best thing I ever do. Anyways... On with the story!

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

That was 1,000 chaos years ago – 100 Earth years ago, one year on Earth is 10 years on Planet Chaos. A lot's happened over the years; I dumped Percy, got promoted, and started dating Blade – just kidding, I'd _never_ give Percy up. What actually happened? I'm now known as Alpha, Percy as Omega. Lord Chaos allowed us to form our own elite army – Tide – involving people we thought deserved a second chance (we're usually the second-to-last resort).

Percy was the leader; I'm his second in command. Our army has Silena Beauregard as Dove, Charles Beckendorf as Fire, Lee Fletcher as Lambda, Michael Yew as Mu, Ethan Nakamura as Eta, Bianca Star as Angel, Zoë Nightshade as Star, and Luke Castellan as Blade.

Our weapons got upgraded too, my Drakon sword was now coated in Chaos Diamond, Black Ice, and Red Gold all of which were melted in the flames of the Void, dipped in the Styx, blessed by Chaos, Ra, and Odin.

If you think mine seems cool, Riptide was coated with Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Chaos Diamond, Black Ice, Red Gold also melted in the flames of the Void and dipped in the Styx, blessed by Chaos, Ra, Odin, _and_ Bor – yes, Bor, father of Odin.

Both of our swords can kill any beings in the universe such as a titan and god.

So, I should probably shut up and tell you what's going on now…

"I can hear you thinking from all the way here, Beth."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I said as Percy came to our bed which I was currently lying on.

"Sorry, no can do, baby." Percy smirked, crawling onto the bed beside me.

I looked at the ceiling. Our room was gorgeous, it was big yet comfy. The main colors were silver, blue, and black. The technology was centuries ahead of Earth's. Everything is just – I can't even put it into words.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Percy as he caressed one of my curls that escaped my bun.

"I still can't get over how amazing this place is." I exclaimed, my voice full of awe.

"Wise Girl, it's been 1,000 years…" Percy muttered with a fond smile.

"Still," I insisted, "The architecture here is just…

"Way better that Earth." I finished lamely.

"Do you ever miss them?" Percy asked and even though he didn't specify who "them" was, I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"A lot. I miss Thalia most of all though. And Grover. And Chiron." I listed, getting sadder by the second.

"Lord Chaos said we wouldn't have to go back until the huge war that they'll need our assistance on."

"Let's just hope it never comes to that." I whispered, yawning at the end of my sentence.

"Tired?" Asked Percy, lowering the volume of his voice.

I shook my head but my eyes and mouth betrayed me as my eyes started drooping and I let out another yawn.

Percy chuckled lightly, "Go to sleep, Wise Girl."

He started getting off our bed but I quickly latched onto his hand, "No, stay." I mumbled into his tan arms.

I heard him chuckle and felt him press a kiss onto my head, "Goodnight Wise Girl."

He tried to leave but I just gripped his arm tighter.

I heard him sigh – he tried for exasperated but it came out too fond to be anywhere near annoyed – and finally surrender by lying down next to me and wrapping an arm around me.

Ω

I woke up to someone clearing their throat.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed that someone woke me up this early in the morning.

"Cuz 11:35 is _totally_ early in the morning." I heard the voice say sarcastically.

"You can read minds, since when?" I asked curiously.

"Dude, just get ready and go to the arena."

"Ash, tell me!" I whined, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You serious bro? You're wasting your pride and dignity on me reading minds?" Asked Ash, raising an eyebrow.

"Be at the arena in 10 minutes with Percy, mom and dad are coming." She stated before she left.

Ash is the daughter of Lady Nyx and Lord Chaos, she's also in the highest rank in the army and is the heir to Chaos's throne (she wasn't given her rank, she earned it). She was named Ash since that's what she used to do as a child; burn things with flames and turn them into ashes.

Whenever I ask her what other powers she has, she changes the topic, ignores me, or answers vaguely in one word.

She has color changing eyes – a lot like Piper but Ash can control the colors – that turn mostly black, violet, or red and sometimes blue or green. Her hair is white – not like the grey ones old or stressed people get, but _white_ – and is dip dyed (she claims they're natural and she's never dyed her hair _ever_ ) dark blue/ purple with black and red strands. She usually wears a grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket on and a blue flannel around waist, ripped jeans – sometimes shorts – and black worn out converse – apparently, she's been to Earth a couple of times.

Anyways, I changed into my black jacket that I got when I got when I advanced my rank in the army (everyone gets a unique one when they get ranked unless they stay in the same rank, the jackets show our ranks), a grey shirt, my black leggings, and my combat boots.

I shook Percy awake, "C'mon, we have about 7 minutes to get to the arena!"

He groaned, "I don't wanna-"

"Lord Chaos and Lady Nyx are going to be there today"

His eyes shot open and quick as lightning, he got into his black pants, a blue shirt, and the black jacket that he got when he became the leader of the army, and his pure black Nikes.

We got to the arena with one minute to spare. Everyone in Omega's elite army was there along with Chaos's entire army – hundreds of people.

A pitch black portal opened, Chaos and Nyx stepped out. Everyone bowed until Chaos said, "Rise my children."

"Is there a reason why everybody on Planet Chaos is standing here?" Asked Ash as _patiently_ as ever.

"We have bad news." Nyx stated somberly.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Percy after a long pause.

"Earth is in trouble." Said Chaos, looking conflicted.

"Again?" Percy and I exclaimed at once.

Chaos nodded grimly, "There might not be an Earth left if we don't stop this."

I bit my lip, "But aren't Percy and I wanted dead by Zeus?"

Nyx looked over to Ash causing her to roll her eyes as she put on the hood of her jacket. Her face became blurred. If I didn't already know it was her, I wouldn't have recognized her.

"You can only see my face if I allow you to," Said Ash, "Nobody can pull down your hood besides you. If someone tries that isn't part of the army, they'll get a _tiny_ electic shock

"Also," She pressed the button on the zipper that I was curious about, "The voice modifier." She said, her voice hardly recognizable.

Everyone tried on their hoods and their faces got blurred, there were a bunch of "awesome"s and "cool"s echoing for a minute until everyone took off their hoods and looked over to Lord Chaos.

"I'm sending Tide and Blaze to Earth."

"Both of them? I thought Blaze was only for lass resorts. " Asked a newer recruit.

"Exactly." Said Chaos grimmly.

"Blaze and Tide, start packing for Earth, we're coming with you." Said Nyx gesturing to herself and Chaos as he gave instructions to everyone else.

Ash pursed her lip, "Back to Camp Half-Blood?"

Nyx nodded as I stared at her and asked, " _Back?_ You mean you're been there before?"

"No, it means I wanna ride a pony." She said sarcastically as Percy snickered beside me.

"When was the last time you went to camp?" Asked Percy raising an eyebrow.

"I was there when you got claimed Percy, same with you, Beth." said Ash, shrugging. We were walking to our rooms as we talked.

"What about the war?" I asked accusingly.

"You never realized it, but I was a huge part of both. I'm just really good at disguising myself. Also, give some 'monsters' a chance like you did with Mrs. O'Leary. Tartarus was actually kind of fun; I've been there and back a few times." Said Ash, her eyes turning a malevolent shade of Purple as she smirked.

My eyes widened, "But-"

"And you didn't die?" Percy sputtered, cutting me off.

I narrowed my eyes as Ash shook her head, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"How would you know if I'm not?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Go pack, we leave in an hour." She said as we reached Percy and my room.

"Yessir." Percy mock saluted causing Ash to crack a smile.

Ω

"Alright, this is how this'll work;

"Mom and dad are going to go using a portal. I'm also gonna make a portal for Percy, Beth, and me. The rest of you need to take the luggage into the shuttle, got it?"

"Yessir." Everyone saluted.

"Get to work." Said Ash, waving everyone away.

Ash walked over to us then took out her phone (it's special and she can communicate to pretty much anyone and anything with it).

"The rents left, let's go." She said as she opened the portal.

We walked through the portal. I looked around and saw that we were on Olympus, not camp.

"Hood up, modifier on." Ash muttered, putting her own up and on.

"I still don't think we should be here." I whispered to Percy in a voice that wasn't mine.

He shrugged but said nothing.

 **Percy's POV:**

 _What the fuck, I don't wanna be here_ , was the only thought swimming through my head right now.

"Glad to see you made it." Said Nyx to Annabeth, Ash, and I, looking at Lord Chaos whom was standing in front of the door of the throne room watching the Olympians argue along with Chiron, the cabin leaders of camp, the Queen of Atlantis, some Roman campers, and the Hunters of Artemis.

"They've disappeared and they're not in the underworld, they're obviously the threat!" Exclaimed Zeus as if he solved the mysteries of the universe.

"Dad, you're paranoid. They may be alive but I highly doubt either Percy or Annabeth would turn against us. Maybe _you_ , but not _us._ " Said Thalia, standing at the foot of Zeus's throne.

"Lord Zeus… You're insane if you think Percy and Annabeth would threaten us!" Claimed Nico as he looked at Zeus with disbelief and defiance.

"I agree with my son. Brother, you're turning into our father." Said Hades as he gave a somewhat smile to his son.

A bunch of other gods stated their claims until it came to my dad.

"My son would never betray Olympus even though you betrayed him." Defended Poseidon, causing me to crack a smile.

"This is my daughter you're talking about!" Said Athena, offended at her father's accusation of her daughter.

"Do you even know her current location?" He asked, getting fed up with everyone's protesting.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you since you want them _dead_." Athena bluffed since the only person who knew for sure that we were still alive was my mom and even _she_ didn't know the reason and our location.

She told me that Paul passed away and Amphitrite disappeared along with Triton so dad asked Sally to become the Queen of Atlantis. She said yes and became immortal.

Lord Chaos cleared his throat.

"Who are you? Can't you see we're in the middle of an important-" Started Zeus.

"I highly doubt accusing the greatest Heroes of Olympus is very important." Said Ash as she raised a hidden eyebrow.

"Who do you think you are?" Thundered Zeus as the Throne Room shook.

"Awesomeness in the form of a person." replied Ash trying – and failing – to look innocent.

Zeus got mad, took out his master bolt and shot lightning at Ash. Ash caught the strike and redirected it towards his throne.

"Who are all of you?" Boomed Zeus, standing in front of his throne.

"The goddess of night, ring a bell?" Asked Lady Nyx, smirking at the King of Olympus.

"Lady Nyx?" Asked Nico and Hades, their eyes widening comically.

"So you _have_ heard of me." Lady Nyx smiled maliciously.

"And you?" Zeus asked, pointing to Lord Chaos.

"The creator of the Void."

Athena's mouth dropped as she sputtered, "Lord Chaos?"

Lord Chaos grinned at her reaction, "The one and only.

"This is my daughter, commander of Blaze – her army – my heir-"

"And your worst nightmare." Ash cut in.

"Ash." Chaos finished. "This is Omega, commander of Tide – his army – and his second-in-command, Alpha." He said, gesturing to me and Annabeth.

"What is your business here?" Asked the Queen of Olympus in a hostile tone.

"You're going to all die if we don't help you in the next war." Said Ash in the voice she used when she went into her "commander of an army" mode.

"Way to soften the blow." I muttered sarcastically.

"What are you-" Started Athena.

"We don't need your help," boasted Ares, "I'm the god of war, and I think I can handle myself."

"Like you handled yourself many years ago against a twelve year old Percy?" Ash smirked when the fire behind Ares's eyes became full of rage.

"Besides, you're the first one that dies." Stated Ash, her smirk widening.

Apollo's eyes widened, "How did you know?" He whispered in horror.

Everyone look at Apollo as Ash shrugged nonchalantly, "I know stuff."

"So you've seen the war, have you not?" Asked Annabeth, speaking for the first time since we got into the throne room.

Apollo nodded and turned to Zeus, "We need their help, majority rules."

Zeus rolled his eyes, "Fine." He grumbled.

"All for Lord Chaos's help."

Dad, Hades, mom, Demeter, Hestia (she's an Olympian again), Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, Athena, Artemis, and Hermes raised their hands as Hera, Ares, and Dionysus shook their heads.

Poseidon smiled the lopsided grin that I see whenever I look into the mirror, "Welcome, Lord Chaos, Lady Nyx, Lady Ash, Lord Omega, and Lady Alpha. Where will you be staying?"

"Camp Half-Blood." Replied Alpha as she got sucked back into memory lane.

"Oh, should we clear some space?" asked Hermes as he took out his tablet.

Ash grinned, "Nah, I got that covered." She snapped her fingers.

"Nothing happened." said Dionysus with a bored expression.

Ash smirked, "Oh, really? Then I take it you haven't seen camp."

Hermes raised an eyebrow and pulled out his app for watching over the camp. His mouth dropped as he stuttered out, "H-how'd you d-do that?"

"Do what?" asked Hera, narrowing her eyes.

Hermes showed her his Tab and her eyes widened.

"What'd you do?" I whispered to Ash.

"You'll see once we get there." She whispered back.

"May I see it?" Asked Athena.

"Wow, that's amazing!" She said her voice full of awe as she looked at the Tab.

"Well, we should get going." I said, my patience wearing thin and my ADHD acting up.

"Yeah, we'll see you again soon." Said Lord Chaos.

"Wait, you said something about an army. Where are they?" Asked Athena, looking around briefly.

"On their way with our luggage in the shuttle." Annabeth said, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Do we know any of them?" Asked Hestia with a warm smile.

"Yes and no." Replied Ash.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Zeus, the vein in his forehead visibly popping out.

Ash ignored his question and just smiled.

"You have to answer me when I ask you something." Boomed Zeus, outraged.

Ash rolled her eyes, "In case you didn't notice, I'm more superior to you. I don't _have_ to do anything. I don't have to be here, but I am so stop being a melodramatic toddler throwing a tantrum, and be grateful for once. What's some respect once in a while?

"Let's go." She said, leaving an openmouthed Zeus behind.

* * *

How do you like my OC, Ash?

That was a long chapter but the story's just getting started. Check out my other stories **_Music and Misery_** – co-written by Cas – and **_My Dilemma_** , also check out **Castie-with-a-Shotgun** and her story **_Masked Love_** that I'm co-writing.

Also, check out _**The Maze of Dead Ends**_ by Castie-with-a-Shotgun.

And my other story that I adopted called **_It's Possible_**.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	4. Best Friends

_**Castie-with-a-Shotgun**_ : Okay, so you made another OC after youself. Ash has your nickname and almost everything you love, like the white hair, if I remember correctly, you wanted white highlights. Wtf.

Now, you'll see an OC old lady who named after me, watching Percabeth from the closet. Freakin' Idjit.  
BTW, what is Ash? An demigod? or a god? or an immortal demigod? or an titan overload?  
only Misha Collins could be that powerful.

 _Just stfu..._

 ** _Poppy the fangir_** : 1 thing. 2 questions

1\. Oh my gosh. You have done the impossible. I love a Chaos story. This story is actually really cool.  
2\. Can Percy and Annabeth have kids later on in the story? They don't have to, this is just a question.  
3\. Are Percy and Annabeth immortal, or do they just have the thing like the hunters of Artemis, where they can only die in battle?

 _1) Impossible as in...? I also love Chaos stories hence my name..._

 _2) Maybe, just wait and read._

 _3) It's somewhat like the hunters thing but they can be brought back to life. You'll understand later on in the story._

 ** _00-WisE-GirL-00_** : I know it's focusing more on the Chaos story, I still hope that there's still the blooming romance of Percy and Annabeth here. I hope their relationship will improve by being romantic and stuff or... (cough) marriage (cough). After all I only came here for them. Anyway, It's all good! Thank u for making this. Keep up the good work! :))

 _What's a good story without Percabeth? Warning: You will hate me by chapter 5 if you read the spoiler._

 ** _Some_ _guy_** : Please update faster because this is a friggin cool and amazing story and Ash is very cool because you make her sound badass

 _That is because she_ is _badass._

Thank you people for reading and reviewing, if you're confused, let me know by reviewing or PMing me. Also check out my profile for all of my stories (not completely mine, but still), I'm going to start writing on Wattpad, so check that out on my profile. Check out **The Maze of Dead Ends** by _Castie-with-a-Shotgun_ , blablabla, now on with the story, and for the people that like Ash, you're welcome.

* * *

 **Ash's POV:**

 _Zeus is so fucking retarded, when is Poseidon finally gonna take the throne?_ I thought as I made another portal to camp.

"What are you thinking?" asked Annabeth before we stepped into the portal.

"About how awesome it'd be if Poseidon replaced Zeus as King of Olympus" I said as we walked to the cabin I made appear out of thin air.

"That'd be pretty cool" said Percy, "Now, what was Athena so impressed about?"

"See for yourself" I said, pointing to the pure black cabin with amazing structure that looked beyond anything Earth's ever seen before.

Annabeth's mouth dropped and her eyes widened in awe as she whispered, "Wow"

"Well, this is pretty much a monument to all mortals on Earth" said Percy as he stared at the three-story cabin.

"I wonder if any of the seven are still alive…" said Annabeth.

I was going to respond but Percy beat me to it, "I remember mom telling me about the gods turning camp immortal to everyone that fought in the wars, they help train all the new campers now."

"The third floor is mine" I said as we entered the cabin.

"The _entire_ third floor?" asked Annabeth as the shuttle arrived in front of the cabin.

I nodded, "Yup, it's bigger than it looks. The armies can both fit comfortably in the cabin and there'll still be extra rooms. Nobody's allowed in my room unless they're requested or there's an emergency." I announced as everyone from both armies aligned themselves in front of me.

"Yessir" they saluted, some serious, some playfully *cough cough Percy cough*.

I went into the cabin ignoring the awe filled compliments echoing through the first floor. I quickly ran up the stairs and went into my room straight toward the balcony and took off my hood. I enchanted my balcony so it'd be like a two-way mirror, I can see everyone but they see a wall.

Unbeknownst to the armies, I knew everyone from camp, both old and new. I was usually always there in some shape or form. The only person who knows my secret is a certain son of Hades. Nico Di Angelo found out when he saw me opening a portal. He knows the most out of everyone that lives on Earth. We became very close friends afterwards; he's the one that keeps me updated.

I looked out the balcony and spotted Connor and Travis Stoll talking to Katie Gardener. _They_ still _haven't gotten together yet?_

I took out my phone and texted him: _Aloha, I'm back on Earth, you were on Olympus, rite?_

His reply came not long after on the phone that I gave him – it was a birthday present and it doesn't attract monsters: _Yea, I was there. Zeus is pissed_

A: _Good, where are you right now?_

N: _At camp, just got here_

A: _Come to my cabin_

I saw him look up from his phone and see my cabin which stood out more than a rainbow in hell.

N: _Front door or…?_

A: _Secret entrance, go to the tree that I carved the thing on, 15 paces north and you'll reach a bunch of bushes. One of the bushes has a trap door – you'll know it when you see it – and climb that to the third floor (the entire floor is mine so don't worry about getting seen), you'll know which room is mine when you see the doors._

I watched him nod to himself and shadow travel somewhere – probably the tree.

I observed the new campers as they tried to spar with each other at the arena and chuckled when one of them accidently knocked his own sword out of his hand.

N: _Are you hiding? Am I allowed to open random doors?_

I chuckled and replied: _Knock yourself out._

I went back to watching everyone act so peaceful, _ignorance is bliss. They have no idea about the war that's coming._

"Found you, do you _have_ to give such complicated instructions?" Nico whined as he joined me by the railing or the balcony. "Couldn't I just come through the front door, go to the third floor, and then find you waiting in front of the door?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked rhetorically, smiling mischievously at him.

He changed the subject and said, "The gods finally know of your existence…"

I nodded, "Yeah, would you agree with me if I said Poseidon should take over the throne?"

"Zeus's throne?" he asked. When I nodded, he said, "Well, yeah. Zeus really isn't good at making allies, he drove Percy and Annabeth away" he said the last part a bit more quiet and sorrowful.

My eyes widened, "Wait, I didn't tell you?" I exclaimed, "I thought I did!"

"Tell me what?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Percabeth"

"What about them?"

"They're in the army" I said sheepishly.

"Wait, seriously? And you tell me this now?" he said, his tone harsh.

"Sorry, I thought I already told you. I could've sworn I did" I muttered the last part to myself, looking conflicted.

His face softened, "It's fine, it would be nice to talk to them though."

"I can't do that – it's complicated. Eventually, I'll tell you who's who, but for now…" I trailed off.

He nodded and started observing the campers like I was doing before he showed up.

I took that chance to observe him. _He's nothing like the books…_ I thought. There's this book series called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ by some guy named Rick Riordan. The series had weirdly accurate events but some events were too painful to be put into words. Tartarus wasn't too accurate but some other things were such as Mount St. Helens and the underwater kiss. The movies ultimately sucked verses the books. The books… They were pretty good if you didn't know what actually happened. The character descriptions were either totally off or right on point. In the books, Nico was a depressed, gay, scrawny kid with a thing going on with Will Solace. Nico's not depressed in real life and he's quite well built and totally straight. Bianca isn't his sister, she's a mortal with serious skills in archery that joined the hunters and died fighting, and then got recruited into Tide. Will Solace? He's not gay either, he's a total player but the "doctor's orders" thing _did_ happen.

I remember reading the books and thinking either _how'd you guess?_ Or _where'd you get_ that _idea?_ Some things were just plain insulting whether they were from Rick's books or just mythology in general. Things like my mom being married to Erebus. They have kids – my half siblings – but they weren't _married_.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Nico snapped his fingers in front of my face smirking while saying, "enjoying the view?"

He blushed when I said "Definitely" then I smirked, "camp looks great in winter."

Nico's cheeks turned crimson as I chuckled.

"You're in the highest rank, right? Aren't you supposed to be, you know, giving the armies orders?" he said, changing the subject to avoid further embarrassment.

I smiled, "I think they can handle themselves for a while. Per- Plus, Omega and Alpha would call me if something happens" I said, smoothly covering up Percy's name before letting his identity slip.

My phone started ringing, it was dad. "Wait, I'll be right back" I told Nico as I answered the call and walked into my room.

"What's up dad?" I asked into the phone.

"It's Nyx…"

"Oh, what are you doing on dad's phone, mom?" I asked.

"I can't find mine. I'm just checking in. Are you adjusting well?" she asked in her motherly tone

I chuckled, "You're acting like this is my first time here."

"Nyx, do you have my phone?" I heard in the background.

"Yes dear, I'm talking to Ash"

"Put her on speaker"

"Hun, you're on speaker" mom said into the phone.

I chuckled, "I got that…"

"Are we interrupting anything" asked dad with a knowing tone.

"Not really, I was just talking to a friend."

"Anyone from the army?" mom asked.

"No" I replied, wanting the conversation to be over.

"Is he cute?" asked mom in a suggestive voice.

"How would you know if it's a he or she?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You usually become friends with guys rather than girls" dad answered, though his voice said _stop avoiding the question._

I heard a messenger in the background rushing about something urgent as dad said, "Crap, we have to go. We'll talk later"

"Later" I said, hanging up.

I went back to the balcony and saw Nico looking deep in thought.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face like he did to me earlier and asked, "You alright?"

He nodded, "Yea, just thinking"

"Really? I had no idea" I commented sarcastically making the corner of his lips (not that I was looking) lift up into a smile.

"I'm gonna go check on things downstairs, you want anything to eat while I'm down there?"

"A happy meal"

"Will do" I replied, smiling fondly.

His eyes widened, "I was joke-"

"Too late!" I ran into my room, went downstairs and was something I was _not_ expecting.

"Bianca… Why are you straddling Luke? Silena and Beck, get a room! Zoe, is that a hickey? What is going on here?"

"Umm, we were playing truth or dare…" said Silena, sheepishly rubbing the back of her arm.

I raised an eyebrow and sarcastically said, "I'm sure you were."

I went into the kitchen and tapped the cabinet twice, then opened it. There were fresh McDonald's meals in it. I took the happy meal and shadow traveled – Nico's not the only one that can do that – to the balcony.

Nico jumped, "Now I know how everyone else feels when I do that"

I chuckled and handed him his food, then went to the sofa that was resting against the walls at the corner of the balcony and lied down on it. I was about to close my eyes when my phone started ringing again.

I was feeling lazy so I answered the call without going to the other room, "What's up and who are you?" I asked in a sleepy tone causing Nico to chuckle beside me.

"It's me" said a voice I recognized as Percy.

"Hello me, nice to meet you" I greeted sarcastically.

"Hardy har har, where are you?" he asked nervously.

"In my room, why?"

"Just wondering"

"What do you want, Omega?"

"Ugh, we have to go down to camp and you have to come." he said, sounding as tired as me.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I don't know, Mr. D wanted something"

"Isn't it past 50 years? Why is Wine Dude still here?" I asked.

"I don't know" he replied, "Just, meet us at the amphitheater" he hung up.

"Mr. D's getting punished for something else, nobody knows what though. His punishment involves being camp director for another few hundred years and some other things" said Nico, answering my previous question.

I sighed, "I need to go, duty calls"

"Where are you going?" Nico asked as I sat up.

"Amphitheater" I answered. Then, I suddenly got an idea, "Nico, have you ever been through a portal?"

"No" he said cautiously as I put up my hood.

"Well, then today's your lucky day" I said, pressing my voice modifier.

I made a portal that lead behind a tree near the amphitheater, and then grabbed Nico's arm, "Let's go" I said as I pulled him into the portal. The wind blew into our faces as we ended up behind the tree.

"They're here, bye" I waved to Nico as I went over to Percy and Annabeth – I mean; Omega and Alpha.

"So why am I here exactly?" I asked once I got there.

I saw all the cabin leaders – Jason, Nico, Piper, Malcolm, Thalia, Leo, Pollux, Lou, Butch, Clarisse, Will, Katie, Travis, Connor, etc. – on the stage along with Dionysus and Chiron.

"Well," the centaur pursed his lips, "We'd like to welcome you to camp" he said as 13 golden flashes appeared behind him.

* * *

Check out my profile for my other stories.

If you have any suggestions, PM me.

Cas: Meta madness.

Do you guys like the meta thing? Sorry for all Solangelo shippers...

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	5. You Dare Mock Me?

_**PercaBethPotter**_ : Once again, I totally ship Nico and Ash!

Oh my gods, this chapter was good and the "rainbows in hell" thing was really fnny because I was thinking of Iris and Hades together and just, ugh! I feel like I'm going to explode! This is... You are a really goo writer and I'll check out your other stories.

 _I'm a_ goo _writer, how am I supposed to take that? Lol, I hope it's a good type of explode..._

 _ **Castie-With-A-Shotgun**_ : SOLANGELOOO! YOU IDJIT! YOUR FUC-FUDGING HOMOPHOBIC-NESS! JUST DO IT!- NIKE

And I swear on Castiel's left butt cheek IF YOU FUDGING DO OC/NICO, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND ASK ALL THE ANGELS TO SMITE YOU IN ONE STRIKE. ALL OF THEM. AND PROBABLY ASK DEATH TO CAST YOU INTO THE DARKNESS OF THE WORLD. OH, RIGHT HE IS (Spoiler Alert) DEAD, SO LUCIFER OR HECK EVEN AMARA AND GOD/CHUCK. FUDGING FAGG*T

 _Lady u already know I ain't a Solangelo shipper... AND I'M NOT HOMO EITHER!_

 ** _allen r_** : cool story choas stories are always better if niether percy or annabeth cheat

 _I completely 100% agree_

 _ **Some guy**_ : Is there gonna be a pairing about Ash and Nico?

 _Idk yet, should there be?_

 _ **Micky D**_ : Best chaos story ever. Update please also I love ash total badass

 _Thanks and thanks_

 _ **Magnus gets Chased**_ : I ship Nico and Ash so much

 _Nice to know_

 **So some people ship Ash and Nico, ya or nah? Review or PM me. Cas, you don't count idjit. Now back to the story.**

 **READ THE BOTTOM AN!**

* * *

 _"Well," the centaur pursed his lips, "We'd like to welcome you to camp" he said as 13 golden flashes appeared behind him._

 **Percy's POV:**

I looked away as the golden flashes appeared behind Chiron. I noticed Ash looking directly at them. I was going to tell her to cover her eyes but then the lights died down and in their places stood the Olympians: Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Artemis, and Apollo alongside Dionysus who was already there.

 _What do they want?_ I wondered.

In about five minutes, the entire camp was at the amphitheater.

Dad grinned but the light in his eyes were almost gone, just a bit left – probably because of mom. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" he said.

"Most of us have been here before" said Ash in a bored tone while examining her nails.

"Really? When was this and why wasn't I informed?" Zeus asked incredulously.

"Brother, they might be the campers that left when they were still unclaimed" Poseidon reasoned.

Zeus's eyes widened but as he opened his mouth, Ash cut him off by gasping dramatically, "They left? When was this and why didn't anyone tell me?" she mocked Zeus, causing the armies and cabin leaders to snicker as some gods – Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, and _Hades?_ – chuckled.

"You dare mock me?" Zeus thundered, glaring daggers at Ash.

"You dare raise your voice at me?" asked Ash at the same volume – maybe louder – as Zeus.

Zeus looked shocked for a moment but quickly regained his posture as he said, "You're on my territory right now, and I can-"

"You can what? _Take away my powers?_ No, you can't. _Send me to Tartarus?_ Been there, done that. _Make me a slave?_ Trust me when I say, making me an enemy makes you the enemy of the universe – literally." Ash said as black clouds surrounded her and purple lightning flashed.

Zeus looked about ready to piss himself – if gods could do that.

Annabeth and I shared a look, and then quickly went over to Ash and put our hands on her shoulder. The clouds slowly cleared as she smiled maliciously and cooed, "Aww, is baby gonna cwy to mommy?

"It's your choice, be an ally and cooperate or be a fool" she warned, and then she shadow traveled away. She once told me that she shadow travels when she doesn't want anyone looking into the portal and finding out her location.

"Zeus is in trouble" Annabeth muttered beside me, staring at the place Ash once stood.

"No doubt" I said back.

"Well then… Should we do Capture the Flag?" Chiron asked no one in particular.

My eyes widened as I said, "NO! As much as I miss Capture the Flag, I don't want the army to kill the campers"

"I doubt you're that good, Punk" _Guess who?_

"We've fought over 200 wars and won them all. We are the last resort armies, the elite teams; do you really want to argue, Clarisse?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clarisse's eyes widened, "That many wars? And how do you know my name?"

"Ash wasn't lying when she said we aren't new here" I replied while smirking at the awe in her eyes from the "won over 200 wars" comment.

"Where did the Stolls go?" asked Will, looking around.

"Yeah, and Katie" said Malcolm.

"And Di Angelo" chimed in Thalia.

Everyone started looking around and then-

"STOLLS!" Katie screamed bloody murder.

Everyone rushed to find Katie, totally forgetting about Nico.

"What happened, Katie?" asked her half sister, Miranda.

"Look" she said in horror as she pointed to the inside of her cabin.

Miranda went in, screamed, and then ran out of the cabin.

I went over to Katie and put a hand on her shoulder, "Katie, I need you to tell me what happened"

"Just look inside" she whispered.

I went inside her cabin and the first thing that hit me was the smell. It smelled a lot like Smelly Gabe, rotten eggs, smelly socks, and a boy's locker room mashed together.

I turned on the light and saw every single plant was wilted; the walls were painted with what looked a lot like barf and a lot of other things I don't have the words to describe.

I went outside and said a single word, "Gross"

"What is it, Omega?" Annabeth asked.

"It smells and looks like trash, the plants are all dead, it's just –"

"Gross" Annabeth finished for me.

I nodded, "I don't recommend going in there unless you bring and oxygen tank" I told everyone.

 **Nico's POV:**

I decided to go check on Ash, knowing she'd be at her balcony.

"I want to kill him with every fiber of my being, I swear it" Ash said into her phone. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but she could be a potential assassin, you can't blame me here.

"Of course I won't, mom," she said while rolling her eyes, "but he doesn't deserve to be the King of Olympus"

She wasn't wearing her hood anymore and her hair was in a ponytail.

She paused for a while, listening to her mom, and then said, "It's not my fault that the baby loves to throw a tantrum"

She paused for another minute and said, "Alright, I'll talk to you later" and hung up.

I silently went to the balcony's railings next to Ash and put an arm around her shoulder as she stared at camp.

"Nico," she said, even though she didn't see my face, "it's not very nice to spy on people and eavesdrop on their conversations."

I blushed, "How'd you know?"

She shrugged, "I have sources"

I decided not to question it and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"About?"

"You blew up at Zeus" I said as if it was obvious – it should've been.

"That was fun, did you see his face?" she laughed, "He looked about ready to piss himself!"

I laughed with her as I pictured Zeus as a scared little kid, "I think you earned the respect of pretty much the entire camp with _that_ stunt."

"It wasn't a stunt, it's just me" she said, trying to look offended even though her grin gave it away.

Suddenly, there was a shrilled scream, "STOLLS"

"What did they do this time?" I muttered, rubbing my forehead.

"They trashed the Demeter cabin" Ash answered.

"How'd you guess?" I asked.

"I overheard them talking, don't worry about It." she said, trying to reassure me.

"Okay" I said warily.

She rolled her eyes at my sudden wariness and said, "Dude, seriously, chill."

"You're not gonna kill me in my sleep, right?" I asked jokingly.

She opened her mouth to object but then snapped it shut and then decided on saying, "Maybe" as she went into her room.

Ω

The next day, the entire Demeter cabin was clean without even a trace of the Stolls. No one knew who did it since all of Demeter's children were sleeping at the Big House. The Stolls were both sleeping so they weren't possible options – they also couldn't clean even if their lives depended on it.

The mysterious person didn't even leave a clue as to who s/he might be.

"Alpha, may I speak to you in private?" asked one of the soldiers; I think his name is Blade.

I saw Omega's jaw clench. _He's jealous_ , I thought smiling.

I went up to Omega and asked, "How'd you calm Ash down, it was pretty cool" feigning interest. _As if I didn't know_ , I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Oh, we have a sibling relationship so… This wasn't the first time that happened" he tried explaining but failed miserably as I chuckled in my head.

"Cool, is Alpha your girlfriend?" I asked looking at the direction he was.

"It's that obvious, huh?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "If you don't want that dude to take her, you should go to her."

With that I left, knowing he took my advice and went over to Alpha.

"When'd you become a love guru?" asked Ash, coming from out of nowhere.

I jumped, "Stop doing that!" I said unable to stop myself from smiling.

"But it's fun…" she said, "So; who do you think did it?"

I shrugged, "No clue" I said, missing the way she smirked.

"Ash!" someone called.

"I'll see you later" Ash said as she jogged off.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

 _I wonder what this is about_ , I thought as Luke led me away from the crowd.

As soon as we got out of earshot, Luke all but demanded, "Go on a date with me"

"What? No! You know I have a boyfriend" I said as my face morphed from confusion to shock.

"Please, I really need a girlfriend right now" he begged.

"You don't need one, you want one. Why don't you ask Zoë or Bianca?" I suggested, slowly backing away from him.

He shook his head, "I've lov-"

"Hey Wise Girl, Ash is calling us" Percy came to the rescue.

I nodded and went with him, not even bothering to say bye to Luke.

"Ash didn't actually call, did she?" I asked rhetorically.

"Nope" he said, popping the _p_.

"Good thing you showed up…" I muttered, looking at the ground.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he asked, "What'd he do?"

"He tried to get me to go out with him." I responded as we walked back to the Chaos cabin.

"Wha – but why?" he stumbled with his answer.

I shrugged. "So, did you come to me on your own or did someone tell you to?"

"Believe it or not, it was Nico. I won't explain why or how but it was Nico."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline, "Nico? As in, Nico Di Angelo? The son of Hades? _That_ Nico Di Angelo?" I rambled.

Percy chuckled, "Yes, we're talking about the same person"

"Seriously? He told you to save me?" I asked, still not believing Percy.

"Something like that" he said as we entered the Chaos cabin.

When we entered our room, I went to the bathroom and changed into pajamas even though it was the middle of the day.

Percy came up to me and kissed me deeply. "You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"I love you too" I said breathlessly.

He nodded to himself as if satisfied then went into the bathroom.

I went over to our bed and lied down. I stared at the ceiling wondering what would've happened if I weren't a demigod or if Percy and I never went on that first quest together.

Pretty soon, Percy came back from the bathroom but I didn't notice since I was deep in thought. Percy kissed my neck, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

Percy chuckled, "I could hear you think from the bathroom, even while the water was running."

I rolled my eyes, "You can't hear someone think, Seaweed Brain."

"The only reason you say that is because you're the one thinking and you don't realize it, but I can hear you, Wise Girl" he started speaking gibberish.

"Whatever you say Perce, whatever you say" I said as I fondly looked at my boyfriend of about a hundred years more or less.

"So if I told you to kiss me…?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled his head down into a kiss.

After what felt like a couple of hours but in reality, a few minutes, we pulled away.

Percy looked at me with nothing but love in his eyes and – I think – a hint of lust.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a book. I pushed Percy off of me gently and went to go get the book off the table.

"Percy Jackson and The Titan's Curse" I read.

Percy suddenly started blushing deeply.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck – a nervous habit of his – and said, "Nothing"

I raised an eyebrow and then started reading the first page of the book. Percy looked about ready to crawl into a hole and die.

"Percy, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow both amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Nope"

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder as we lie down on our bed. I began reading the book.

Ω

"Did this actually happen?" I asked Percy, turning my head upwards to see his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"You saw my face when you looked at Aphrodite?" I cooed.

He nodded as his face flushed, "And that was _before_ we started dating" he said making me blush.

I was about to continue reading when Percy suddenly snatched the book from my hands and threw it onto the table.

"Wha-"

Next thing I knew, Percy was hovering over me, kissing me. I was shocked at the sudden action but quickly kissed him back.

Percy started kissing my neck and mumbled something onto my skin.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly as I tugged at his hair.

"Marry me"

* * *

Haha, I'm stopping here. **Spoiler alert: She's not going to say yes.**

Yes, I'm very evil.

Check out my profile for my other stories.

If you have any suggestions, PM me.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	6. Buried Secrets

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Ugh, sorry for not updating earlier, if there was a reward for procrastinating, I'd get Gold. I had this chapter written for a long time but then I got lazy and then my laptop broke down when I was finally going to update, I got it back the day before yesterday. So anyways, back to the chapter.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:** **(AN: You were expecting Percy or Annabeth, right?)**

"I don't know it just seems strange" I told my girlfriend.

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Even stranger than Leo going to Ogygia twice?"

"Even stranger than Percy and Annabeth disappearing off the face of Earth." I responded, looking at my hands. I quoted what Ash said on Olympus, "'You're all going to die if we don't help you in the next war' doesn't that sound a _little_ suspicious?"

Piper shrugged as I continued with my rant, "And isn't Chaos – how did he get a kid? Does that make her a goddess?"

I would've kept going if not for the conch horn that blew three short times signifying a summons to the Amphitheater.

When we got there, I saw Ash standing next to Chiron. She snapped her fingers and all I saw was a flash of black. Next thing I know, I'm standing in the Throne Room of Olympus. At his throne, my dad looked frightened as he looked at Ash. Ash had a black aura of power surrounding her.

Ω

"Jason? Jason, wake up"

I groaned, "Five more minutes"

"Jason, you slept in. Lunch is in, like, two minutes."

My eyes shot open, "What?"

I saw Piper standing next to my bed with her hand on my arm.

"And you didn't wake me?" I asked as my stomach rumbled.

"I tried but you were out cold. What was that about?"

"I saw having a strange dream. What happened yesterday?" I asked cautiously.

"Umm, you sparred with Clarisse. After you lost that, you were ranting about how strange you thought it was that Chaos and Nyx had a child and that she's here talking about a war we were just finding out about and that Apollo knew about it. Also, how she blew up at Zeus and if looks could kill… We went out for a walk on the beach at sunset. And then you went to sleep." she summarized.

I nodded feeling wary about the Chaos armies.

The conch horn blew for lunch so we went to the dining pavilion. We got our food and went to the table for all cabin leaders – we got it a few years after the giant war. Some people still choose to sit with their cabins but Piper and I along with Leo, Calypso (she lives in the big house), Thalia (sometimes, when the hunters visit), and sometimes Nico.

I sacrificed some food to Zeus and went over to the table where Calypso, Leo, Thalia, and Nico were.

"Hey guys, check this" Leo said as he showed his latest invention.

"The only time I'll be impressed is if you can make an invention to track Annabeth and Percy." Thalia snapped, her eyes holding dark bags under.

Leo frowned at her – an expression that looked very misplaced on his face, "I'll try but I can't guarantee anything."

Calypso scowled at Thalia and kissed Leo's cheek, "What is wrong with you?"

"Guys, please. Don't start fighting."

"She started it" Calypso whined.

"You know what else I started –" Thalia began her threat but Piper cut in.

"Aren't any of the soldiers going to eat?" Piper asked changing the subject and looking around.

As if on cue, the soldiers all came into the pavilion in single file with Ash in the lead. They were all wearing the same black jacket and I noticed that some soldiers had a sea green badge with five grey stars making a pentagram if connected. Others had a badge with a dark flame – almost like hellfire – on it, a few skulls, and a black dragon littered with silver stars. I also noticed that Ash had one similar to the badge with the flame but hers had a bunch of symbols– some I recognized as Latin and Greek – but her one was rimmed with a purple-ish silver-ish color which – I assume – was to show that she's the leader. All the soldiers were wearing black leggings, jeans, or shorts and had their hoods up, somewhat masking their faces.

Ash went up to Chiron and told him something.

Chiron nodded at Ash and stomped his hooves in order to get everyone's attention. When that didn't work, Ash took control of the situation and blew a sharp whistle.

The pavilion silenced as Ash spoke, "You guys aren't ready for this. My and I soldiers will train you along with Omega and Alpha who apparently aren't here right now" she muttered the last part loud enough for everyone to hear as she looked at her soldiers.

Ω

After lunch, we all headed to the arena. Ash was in the center explaining things.

"No more fun and games, this is war. We need you all up and ready. All kids will learn archery so they don't have to get all up and close but they shall have a knife on them just in case." Her words were a mixture between old and new English. "If thou fought a war before, sharpen thee's skill but don't focus too much – don't dedicate all your time on it, fix all thee's weaknesses, don't let your emotions bring you down." She spoke in a monotone voice that a leader uses when they take charge, she sounded like she's said this many times before and with a start, I realized that she probably had; who knows when she was _actually_ born.

She suddenly had her malicious grin, "The only emotion you're allowed to fight with is anger but don't let it cloud your judgment – it happens easily, don't let them get to you. Never have sympathy; they'll use it against thee. If you truly believe that one of them are changing sides, knock them out instead of killing them and then bring them to me and I'll see if they were lying or not. If you have any questions, feel free to cut in."

I rose my hand, "Umm, how would you know if they're lying or telling the truth?"

"I have my sources" she said vaguely, leaving me more mystified.

"Jason, you're over thinking it. You've never seen me use my powers to the limit" she said, somehow knowing my name and thoughts, _creepy_.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Malcolm, as curious as his half-sister used to be.

"Earth is one of my – along with my parents' – favorite planets, I don't wanna see it burn in flames. The only person allowed to do that is me" she added the last part jokingly– I hope.

Josh – one of Ares's nicer son's – said, "You said something about using anger to fuel your power, how?"

Ash answered, "You're a son of Ares, you should know. If you don't… You were there at the Battle of Manhattan, right? Remember when Clarisse got the Blessing of Ares? She slayed the Drakon and she was fighting on pure rage. Sure, her vision was _tinted_ with red, but she succeeded, did she not?

"Never fight with emotions, they're weaknesses. That doesn't mean to become a hollow, emotionless prick. It means to listen to your brain over your heart – but only on the battlefield. Everything I say _only_ applies to the battlefield and training, I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life, just how to fight with over a fifty percent chance of winning."

"How are you so sure of this? I was immortal before I got to camp and I've never even _heard_ of you. You're saying to listen to brains over heart, well, my _brain_ is telling me that you're going to turn on us." accused Calypso making all the soldiers sharply turn to her.

Ash shrugged, "I've lived through enough wars to last a lifetime. I'm still here, aren't I? It's your choice whether or not to trust me, I honestly can't care any less. The reason you never heard of me is because I never _wanted_ anyone to hear of me, yet, lo and behold, here I am. I could just wipe your memory of my existence and leave, but I won't. Wanna know why? Its cuz if I do _that_ , it'd mean wiping everything I've ever told you, which means you'll have no strategy in the war.

"Now can I go back to explaining strategies? Anyways…"

Ω

The soldiers were miracle workers; you could just _see_ the improvement the campers made in a day.

After we trained, Thalia asked the question that slipped my mind, "What exactly is the threat?"

Ash's eyes turned into a dark shade of black as she said, "Not _is_ ; are. There are multiple threats. You know what they say, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Forewarning: don't trust people that haven't been seen in a – crap!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Nico, looking concerned.

"I just – never mind. Umm, don't trust people you haven't seen in a while that just mysteriously disappeared." She pursed her lips, "Any other questions?"

When nobody spoke up, Ash said, "Dismissed" so everyone went back to their cabins.

 **Nico's POV:**

"Alright, what was that?" I grabbed Ash by the shoulder, stopping her.

Ash looked around as if someone might be stalking us. She grabbed my arm and shadow traveled us to her balcony.

"It's not safe to talk out there, Nico." she reprimanded, "Someone could've been listening."

"Okay, we're here now. What was that 'crap' thing about?"

She pursed her lips and mumbled to herself, "I really shouldn't tell you, I'm not even a hundred percent sure…"

"A hundred percent sure of _what_?" I asked, getting fed up.

She shook her head, "Nothing important. You're training on sword fighting, right?"

I was becoming more and more suspicious, Ash never said "fifty percent chance of winning"; the least she ever went to was 75 percent. She also never said "dismissed"; she says "now leave". The biggest mistake of all was "I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life"; that's _exactly_ what she does! These things just aren't adding up, is this even Ash?

I grabbed both of her shoulders and firmly asked, "A hundred percent sure of what?"

She sighed, "Can't you just leave it alone? Why do you care, anyways?" she shoved my hands off her shoulder as if it were some disease, "You're probably just like everyone else I've trusted outside the army, trying to use me to get information."

"What are you talking about?" I asked shaking my head, "I'd never do that!"

She laughed humorously, "That's what they all said, Nic, that's what they all said before they did exactly that." she sighed and then said in a hollow voice, "Lucky me; I never fully trusted them. Been taught that since I was made – born? I don't even know anymore."

I blinked at her, _is she drunk or something?_ I noticed her jacket tied around her waist and remembered something she told me a long time ago, "The jackets have this cool feature that can never be duplicated by any being besides dad, mom, and me; if you put it up to the light, the back shines and my dragon appears to prove if the jacket is an original or a replica."

I quickly snatched her jacket from her waist and put it up to the light even though she tried grabbing it back. She was shorter than me by about an inch – or a little less, but it was an ego booster so… – so I used that to my advantage as I held the jacket out of her reach. The back lit up with a dragon. My mouth gapped, _it really is her…_ I slowly went back to her and put her jacket awkwardly over shoulders.

All of a sudden, Ash's eyes started flashing all different colors from black to silver to red to white and she collapsed. She would've fallen on the floor if I hadn't had my fast reflexes.

"Ash!" I exclaimed, trying to wake her. I felt for a pulse and found a light one.

After several failed attempts in trying to wake her, I decided to carry her bridal style into her room and onto her bed.

I couldn't think of what to do as I held onto her hand; _should I take her to the infirmary? I should just stay here and wait for her to wake up. Should I leave and wait for one of her soldiers to come and find her? Should I –_

My thoughts were cut short when I felt Ash stir. I tightened my grip on her hand as her eyes opened and quickly turned into a glare at the brightness of the room since she was used to her curtains being closed making her room dark.

She squinted at me, "Were you watching me sleep?" and then she glanced at her hand which I haven't bothered letting go of, "Umm… What?"

"What do you remember?" I asked her as she rubbed her forehead with the hand I wasn't holding.

"Nothing, yet everything" she answered, rubbing her forehead more roughly as if a genie would magically appear and give her answers.

"What's that mean?"

"I was there physically and I remember saying a bunch of things about training… After that, I felt like someone just took over my mind and started controlling my mouth." she said as she rubbed her arm. "I was suddenly saying things that I never admitted out loud. Things I buried in the deepest parts of my mind, the deepest part of the Tartarus I have in my mind." She whispered in horror.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Ash, did you swear off boys?"

"Not exactly, and not for that reason either. Sorry about blowing up at you though."

"What does 'not exactly' mean?" I said, ignoring her apology.

"I didn't 'swear off boys', I swore to maidenhood" she said as if it explained everything.

"I'm not following…"

"It means that as long as I keep my virginity intact, I'm good. I could date and stuff but I choose not to most times."

"But why?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

"Why do you care?" she asked, but unlike before, her voice wasn't filled with hollow hatred. Her voice was filled with bemusement.

"Just curious" I said, raising my hand in surrender.

She contemplated on whether or not she should tell me and said one word, "Power."

"What about it?" I asked.

"If I were to have a child, the child would be very powerful. I don't want anyone to go through the same things as me." She bit her lip, "My name represents my first kill at about… A few months after I was born? Ish. A monster crept into my room so I set it on fire and watched it burn to ashes, hence my name; Ash, and my army; Blaze."

"And you don't want to bring a child into the world with the same fate." I finished for her.

She nodded, looking down at our tangled hands.

I blushed but didn't let go as I asked, "What made you do that? You know, spill your darkest secrets?"

"I don't know but it hacked my brain" she said while rubbing her forehead again.

"How-?"

"There's a spy"

* * *

Looks like Ash's got some trust issues. This was supposed to be a short filler chapter just cuz I like making ya'll suffer, but I guess not…

Annabeth still won't say yes…

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	7. Legit

This is gonna be a short chapter, sorry it's mostly filler, I never get the time to work on these nowadays...

* * *

 **Third POV:**

"Marry me"

Annabeth got wide eyed as she stared into Percy's eyes, trying to find any playfulness or anything that would show he's joking.

"Are you joking?" she even asked.

Percy shook his head, no.

Annabeth stared at him blankly and then grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him senseless. She hadn't said a word, but this was all Percy needed as answer. Without her noticing, he took the ring that had been weighing down in his pocket and slipped it onto her finger.

"I love you" she mumbled breathlessly against his lips.

"I love you too, soon-to-be Mrs. Jackson" he replied causing Annabeth to grin so hard it looked like it hurt and pull him down by the back of his neck to kiss him again.

She still hadn't noticed the ring on her finger as it sparkled with a black band, a big sea green gem surrounded by smaller silver ones **(AN: I put a pretty similar one on my profile, the colors aren't exact but the design is. It's in the story updates in the bottom of my bio thing.)**.

She took one of her hands off the back of Percy's neck and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. That hand just so happened to be her left hand, the one where the ring lied peacefully on.

Annabeth slowly and bemusedly pulled away from Percy and looked at her hand. "It's beautiful," she whispered, "who made it?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "Ash, I've had the ring for a while know but I could never find the right moment to ask. Someone or something always interrupted."

Annabeth felt like she could cry tears of joy, she's engaged! She grabbed Percy by the hair and, let's just say, they made love the rest of the night.

Ω

"There's a spy"

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, "Who could it be?"

"I can't say; they might've somehow infiltrated home base" Ash said.

Nico rolled his eyes, "I doubt it, and didn't you put some protection charm thing on this place?"

Ash shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, but you could never be too sure."

Nico leaned in close, "Tell me."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Please?"

Ash sighed and pulled him closer with the front of his shirt and muttered into his ear, "Hera."

Nico's eyes widened, "Seriously? You're being legit right now?"

Ash nodded and Nico curiously asked, "Why do you think that?"

Ash shook her head, "Not think, I saw it. Sometimes I get these weird headache things and see something happen in the future. Sometimes it's something that already happened. I know that one already happened because it was on Olympus and looked about the time I yelled at Zeus but everyone was gone being the only difference."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Why though?"

"Nobody knows that woman's motives, they're all whack."

Nico chuckled remembering what happened about a century ago with Percy and Jason.

Neither of them noticed that Nico was still holding her hand and if either did, they didn't do anything about it.

Ω

"Did it work?" asked Hera staring at her messenger.

"I don't know." the spy admitted.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Hera shouted incredulously.

"She didn't seem to act out of the ordinary."

"Try getting closer to the soldiers" Hera directed.

"Bu-"

"Go now!" Hera said teleporting her out of Olympus and back to camp.

Ω

Piper walked into the Zeus cabin with Jason. He was about to go shower when she noticed something on his pillow.

"Jason, someone left you a note" she said, picking it up.

Jason came over to me with a confused face and looked at the note. It said:

 _Jason (or maybe Piper),_

 _I know Reyna has trouble with trusting people and since she doesn't know me… Could you do me a favor and IM RARA to come here with camp Jupiter and tell her to contact her sister, Hylla and possibly bring the Amazons, too? Tell her that I'll explain once they get here. If you know anyone else that could help in this war, tell them to head over here, we need all the help we could get. The enemies have huge numbers. Arrivals start in two days._

 _~ Ash_

Jason sighed and said, "Let's go to the Poseidon cabin, it has the fountain to send the messages."

After having a short chat with Reyna and Frank, they said they'd try to make it in three days tops. Reyna called back saying Hylla will try to do the same with the Amazons.

Jason also preyed that Tempest would assist him during the war.

Ω

 _Chiron,_

 _This war – as you know – is a huge deal. Could you possible gather the Party Ponies up again as you did during the Battle of Manhattan? I would do it myself but who'd they trust more; some "powerful goddess" that they've never heard of before or one of their fellow brethrens? If you have any other contacts that might help, feel free to call, we need all the help we could get. Arrivals start in two days._

 _~ Ash_

Chiron started IM-ing all possible allies he could think of, telling them to come to Camp Half-Blood in about 2 days and bringing a pack.

Ω

 _Hecate,_

 _The war is very near and we need your help. You're the goddess of the Mist and magic, right? Before the war takes place, I need you to use the mist to make it seem as if everyone is going on vacation when, in reality, they're going into a panic house shelter you'll make out of magic. Before you refuse, think about it. If we lose this war, you could say goodbye to this precious world you – even if you're a minor goddess – rule to some extent in some categories. The world will end in fire and your only thought will be "I could've done something". IM me if you agree. Arrivals start in two days._

 _~ Ash_

Hecate pursed her lips, _help in a war?_ Or _watch the world burn in flames?_ After thinking of the aftermaths, she decided to help in the war so she created a rainbow and asked for Ash.

Ω

 _Nemesis,_

 _The war is very near and we need your help. You're the goddess of balance and justice. We need you on our side in order to win. Before you say no or give some crappy excuse, look at the aftermath. If we lose this war, there will be no balance, just fire. Fire as the world burns to ashes. If you say something like you'd like to see that, then, from where? You belong on Earth, you can't wander the universe. If you say yes, then IM me. Arrivals start in two days._

 _~ Ash_

Nemesis sighed, _why the Hades not?_ She decided. She IM-ed Ash and they discussed the preferably time for her to flash into camp.

Ω

 _Super-sized McShizzle,_

 _Dude, could you somehow contact Tyson and tell him to come to camp with his Cyclops army in two days? I'll explain it later._

 _~ Ash_

 _Of course I'll do it; you called me by my correct name!_ This was Leo's motivation to doing his task. He's taking a great liking to Ash – as a friend.

Ω

 _Praetors Frank and Reyna,_

 _There's another war coming, and it's huge. Could you bring backup to CHB in two days? I'll explain later, it's urgent._

 _~ Ash_

"Reyna" Frank pointed to the note.

"I know, Jason IMed me."

* * *

As I said, Annabeth didn't say yes. Hate me? Love me? Fight me. Do your worst.

I'm not as think as you drunk I am ~ my favorite line from P!atd.

Just so you know, most of these are prewritten, this is from 12/30/15

Sorry, this chapter was more of a filler chapter and it's the shortest yet.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	8. I Can Dethrone You

Guys, really sorry about the last chapter, I was having major writers block, I meant for the chapter to be longer but I couldn't concentrate... Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

 **Sally's POV:**

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"We have a summons to Olympus." My husband said.

"We? Again? Why?" I questioned, _this doesn't happen very often._

"I don't know," He admitted, "I think someone called a meeting."

"Someone? Don't you mean Zeus?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"No, I don't think so." He said.

We flashed to Olympus in the Throne Room and saw all the campers and hunters along with the soldiers of Chaos standing in front of all the Olympians except Hera.

I stood next to Poseidon's throne but he pulled me down into his throne swiftly as he switched our spots so I was sitting and he was standing.

"Where's Hera?" I asked as I looked around.

"That's sort of why you're all here" said the daughter of Chaos and Nyx.

"What are you talking about?" Zeus asked, irritated.

"We have a spy." She said, staring at Hera's throne.

"Ash, what do you mean?" Poseidon asked cautiously.

"You're not gonna like this but –"

"My wife is NOT the spy!" Zeus burst out.

"And I'm 6 years old" she said sarcastically.

"Hera's the spy? Eh, it's not _that_ hard to believe." Said a male soldier wearing a sea green badge with a purple-is silver-is rim. He seemed painfully familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. His posture and the way he holds himself just screamed Percy, but it couldn't be; no one knows where Percy and Annabeth are… _It_ can _be them; the girl next to him might be Annabeth!_

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Zeus ferociously asked.

"It means she has a record. Jason and Percy." Ash answered causing Jason to look up. "It might've been Juno but same difference."

"You mean the amnesia?" Jason asked.

"She means _exactly_ that" the girl wearing the sea green badge with the purple-ish silver-ish rim said a bit bitterly as if she was there.

I noticed the boy nonchalantly put his arm around her after that statement.

"My _wife_ would never join them!" Zeus exclaimed looking murderous.

"Denial" Ash muttered. "Maybe if you hadn't cheated on her all those times… Not that I blame you… But it might be that… If you just kept it in your pant – oh wait, you don't wear pants, oops."

"Who the Hades do you think you are, coming in here hiding your face and expecting us to trust you?" Zeus boomed, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"We –" Ash started.

"No, I don't want that 'soldier of Chaos' crap or the 'daughter of Chaos and Nyx' crap, – wouldn't that make you a goddess? – you can throw that into Tartarus for all I care!" he exclaimed.

I air got tense as Athena, Poseidon, and I got pained looks and Jason, Nico, Leo, and Piper's faces twisted some into painful and others into guilty.

Ash smiled – not quite reaching her eyes – sadistically, "The same way Percy and Annabeth fell 'into Tartarus for all I care', have you ever _been_ to Tartarus? No, you haven't. They have, Nico has, _I_ have, but you haven't. How about I do us all a favor and let you experience that before you start using that phrase?"

"You're lying." Zeus said as his eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"You wish." Ash replied easily, "You put your dad in there… He got out. Percy and Annabeth were one of the main reasons – along with Luke and some other people – he's back in there, rotting.

"And then there's your grandmother," she said, watching his face twist with emotions. "Mother nature is a bitch. They fought the war, not you."

"Reveal yourself," Zeus spit, "or go back to Tartarus"

"You see, this is your problem you paranoid son of a dickhead." she said, "You're just like your dad with the thirst for power. You don't trust many people, that can be a good thing but in this case, it isn't. Your wife is getting revenge for all those times you cheated on her in both Greek and Roman forms. Believe me or not, I'm sure they do." She said, sparing a look at the rest of the Olympians, "since over half of them are your children…"

 _She has a point…_ I thought as I remembered Percy complaining about the gods and Zeus and his many children.

"Back to the point, you're wife is a spy whether you like it or not, deal with it. Tell her I said any of this, I _will_ send you to Tartarus with your dad." She threatened with a murderous glare.

"As if," Zeus tried to mask his fear but failed miserably, "you can't do that, I'm the King of Olympus, I can – I can…"

"You can't." she finished. "I can. I can dethrone you, you know." she said casually as she examined her nails.

Everyone in the room's eyes widened including mine.

"But I wouldn't take over," she said, "I'll probably make Poseidon the new king, maybe Hades."

Zeus's throne started to shine brightly but then it looked as if all the energy in the throne was being sucked out.

"No, please don't!" Zeus exclaimed, looking pained, as if someone was absorbing all of his energy and powers.

Ash sighed, "As you can see – feel, I'm capable of taking away your powers. I'll give you one more chance though, become a better god, get rid of your paranoia of things you _think_ will happen. Lift all banishment for all people – anyone that never did anything wrong."

She pursed her lips, "This goes for all of you. If someone is better than you, you don't just _turn them into a spider_!" she said, sending a pointed look towards Athena. "Or a _gorgon._ "

"Don't start a godsdamn war over something that you may be wrong about! _'Woops, looks like I was wrong. I'm going to throw a tantrum now and start a war'"_ she said, imitating Ares.

Ares kept quiet as he glared at the ground.

"You guys are the main causes of so many deaths, of so many wars, most of which the demigods fought – not you. You might've helped, but overall, they fought and _they_ won.

"Zeus, could you at least _try_ to not cheat?" Ash asked.

She looked around and her eyes landed on me. She smiled, "Sally, would you please come with me?"

"Why, what did she ever do?" Poseidon said, getting protective and blocking me from view.

Ash smiled, "Many, many things that you should be proud of. You were a part too, but she did most of it."

Poseidon's eyebrows got scrunched together reminding me of Percy as he asked, "What?"

Ash grinned, "She's not in trouble; I just need to speak to her in private."

"Dear, I can handle myself." I said as I started getting up.

"I'm coming with you." Poseidon said, taking my arm as I smiled fondly and shook my head.

"Fine, he could come." Ash whispered, "But everything I say stays a secret."

Poseidon nodded, "Of course!"

When we reached Ash, she opened a portal into the China.

"Why are we here?" I asked as I looked around.

"Portals are dangerous, if people look through, they can see our destination. I usually open several portals to throw anyone off my track."

Several destinations later, we were at Camp Half-Blood in front of the Chaos cabin and the place was deserted.

"Why is it so empty?" Poseidon asked as he looked around, his eyes lingering on the Poseidon cabin.

"Everyone is still on their way back from Olympus." Ash answered as we walked into the cabin.

"So, why did you bring us here?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up.

"I think you know, I know you recognized my name when it was first announced." She answered as my eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Poseidon asked, looking back and forth from me to Ash.

"Never repeat of this encounter in any public place that may have spies – which is pretty much everywhere." she said as she turned off her voice modifier and took her hood off her head.

"These are Omega and Alpha" Ash said as two soldiers wearing sea green badges rimmed with a purple-ish silver-is color, the same ones I thought reminded me of Percy and Annabeth, "the army leaders of Tide."

Omega looked at me and Poseidon. "Mom" he said as he turned off his voice modifier and ripped off his hood.

"I knew it!" I shouted through my tears as I hugged my son tightly for the first time in about a century.

I looked over at Alpha and asked, "Annabeth?"

She grinned and took her disguise off and joined our hug.

Poseidon stood in shock; he hadn't known Percy and Annabeth were still alive. He joined the hug, taking his favorite son in a tight – long and overdue – embrace.

Once they separated, Poseidon asked, "What did Ash mean when she said that you recognized her name when she was announced?"

I pursed my lips, "I had dreams of Percy. He tried to contact me, tell me he's alive. I thought I was making it up and it was just a dream. But then, one day, there was this _thing_ , it was like an IM, but it was black. It was Percy and Annabeth. They told me they were alive but they never gave me their specific location. They told me not to tell you – or anyone – about it. Sometimes he'd call just to tell me about his day, other times it was something important. Once in a while, a girl would be there. He said her name was Ash and she was awesome."

Poseidon looked hurt, "And you never told me?"

"She couldn't, I made her promise not to." Ash told him.

I nodded, "They told me Ash was very powerful but _wow_ , they weren't kidding!"

Ash grinned as she looked at Percy and Annabeth, "Guys, you gonna tell them, or should I?"

Percy grinned that lopsided grin of his as Annabeth announced, "We're engaged!"

My eyes widened, "When? Can I see the ring?"

Poseidon looked ecstatic as he exclaimed, "Congratulations, son!"

Annabeth said, "Yesterday, you guys are the first to know besides Ash." She showed me her ring.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered in awe.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Ash cut in with a playful smile.

"She did." Percy confirmed.

"So listen, both of you have to call them Omega and Alpha in public, no matter what. The only safe place is this cabin." Said Ash, her voice turning somber.

Poseidon and I nodded as she spoke, "If you come here, make sure you aren't followed and no one is watching. I'll inform the rest of the armies about you guys knowing. Keep in mind; the armies contain people you know as dead or missing."

"As in…?" Poseidon asked.

"Your son, Theseus is in Blaze. Zoë Nightshade is in Tide. Luke Castellan as well."

"Luke?" Poseidon and I asked.

Percy nodded, "Second chances, he's doing well."

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably and said, "Totally"

"Also, don't go to the third floor at all unless it's absolutely necessary, knock, and close the door on your way out. It's my room."

"The entire floor?" Poseidon asked as he looked around the cabin.

Everything was dark and so futuristic, most of the things are really hard to describe since I've never seen them before. The colors revolved around black, dark purple, blue, silver, and sea green.

We heard the door open so we turned and saw the soldiers coming in.

"You can take the masks off," Ash announced, "they know."

The soldiers took their masks off and Ash asked, "Would you like me to do introductions?"

I nodded, "Yes please."

"Okay, this is Silena Beauregard – daughter of Aphrodite – Dove. Charles Beckendorf – son of Hephaestus – Fire. Lee Fletcher – son of Apollo – Lambda _Λ_. Michael Yew – son of Apollo – Mu _Μ_. Ethan Nakamura – son of Nemesis – Eta _Η_. Bianca Star – a mortal hunter of Artemis – Angel. Zoë Nightshade – daughter of Atlas, former lieutenant of Artemis – Star. And Luke Castellan – son of Hermes – Blade.

"The army of Tide." she introduced. "My army, Blaze, has

"Theseus – son of Poseidon – Psi _Ψ_. Perseus – son of Zeus – Zeta _Ζ_. Daedalus – son of Athena – Delta _Δ_. Achilles – legacy of Zeus – Chi _Χ_. Mason – son of Tartarus – Theta _Θ_. Brinn – daughter of Thalassa – Xi _Ξ_. Luci – daughter of Herema – Upsilon _Υ_. Anthony – son of Chronos – Sigma _Σ_. Cas – son of Eros – Kappa _Κ_."

"Wait, I thought they were in Elysium." Poseidon said as he stared at the legends.

"They were," Ash nodded, "but now they aren't."

"But why?" I asked, "Wouldn't Elysium be better?"

Ash shook her head, "Not really. They had a choice, just so you know. They chose to fight with me for the universe instead of being in Elysium. It's not that good anyways. I've been there and I got bored, Planet Chaos is way better."

Most of the soldiers nodded as she said this.

Poseidon frowned, "It can't _possibly_ be better than Elysium."

Ash cracked a smile, "It is; everyone living in Planet Chaos said so. The only down side is that we're all warriors so we usually don't stay there and go to different planets, like right now."

Poseidon nodded as I said, "Well, we better get going…"

"Alright, we'll see you later." Ash said.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Percy said, giving us both hugs.

"Bye Sally, Poseidon." Annabeth waved as I went and hugged her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mason try to hug Ash, emphasis on try.

I chuckled as I let go of Annabeth.

"We'll see you later" I said as Poseidon and I left the Chaos cabin.

* * *

In case you didn't know, when I wrote the names of the soldiers, I put the Greek letters next to their names.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	9. Are You High On Happy Juice?

**Hazel's POV:**

"Hey Frank, have you noticed Nico acting weird lately?" I asked nervously as I watched Frank shoot arrows. He's been training nonstop ever since we got here.

"Um, no. Not more than usual, why?" he asked, sparing me a glance before he went back to shooting his target.

I sighed, "I don't know, it's just… weird. He seems more distant but he doesn't seem sad. Do you think he could've got a girlfriend?" My eyes widened, "Or a boyfriend! Is it possible? I want to ask him."

"You want me to come with you?" Frank asked as he put his bow down after shooting the last arrow – bull's eye.

I nodded as I took his hand. Together, we walked to cabin thirteen. On the way, we saw Connor talking to Lou Ellen, Katie chasing Travis, Piper and Jason were making out against the Zeus cabin, Drew was flirting up some guy from the army with the hellfire badges, Grover was talking to Coach Hedge, and Leo was strolling around the camp with Calypso – he freed her from Ogygia, but that's a story for another day…

When we finally got to the Hades cabin, I knocked on the door. After a minute of silence, I tried the knob and found it open. I gently pushed the door open and was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Nico dripping sweat while practicing sword techniques with his TV playing Supernatural reruns. His cabin was as messy as the last time we visited; wrappers here, clothes there, a sword sticking out from under the bed…

I cleared my throat loudly causing him to look up. He smiled, "Haze, I haven't seen you in a while."

Before I could open my mouth, Frank blurted out, "Are you high on happy juice?"

Nico shot him a weird look and turned to me for an answer. I shrugged, "You seem really… happy."

"And the problem is…?"

"It's not a problem," I quickly denied, "is there a reason, what with the war coming?"

He shrugged just as the conch sounded, signifying a threat. We all looked at each other and ran to the border – Nico still without a shirt and a sword in his hand. We pushed through the crowd as Frank asked, "What happened?"

I looked up and gasped, "Oh my," I pointed at the pure black figure in the sky breathing fire. "Look!"

There were murmurs along the line of "What dragon is that?" and "Who sent that?" as a bunch of archers got ready to shoot. Michie from the Apollo cabin shot the dragon but the arrow ricocheted as if there were an invisible shield protecting it from harm. Not only that, the dragon blew on the arrow, setting it on fire. Suddenly, everyone got into defense mode and got their weapons out. A bunch of the Ares campers threw whatever they had nearby at the dragon.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ash running toward us.

"Campers, stand down!" She shouted as an apple – of all things – hit the dragon. Ash did something with her hands making all of the weapons in the air freeze.

Some people kept throwing things causing Nico to yell, "Cut it out!"

The dragon slowly descended into the camp – how it got passed the border, I have no idea. Some people took a few frightened steps back while others glared at the thing.

"Akyssa, go home, I'm fine. I'll call when I need you." Ash touched the head of the dragon and it vanished into black matter.

Nico blew a low whistle appreciatively as some of the girls around suddenly got flustered at his bare chest, "You have a pet dragon."

"And you have a pet hellhound, it's not weird, it's awesome." She answered, smirking at his direction. She glanced down, "Did she set your shirt on fire or something?"

Nico looked down as if just noticing his choice of clothes – or lack, thereof – as the Stolls came up to Ash.

"How do you control that thing?" Travis asked at the same time as his brother asked, "Where can I get one?"

Ash smirked and walked away without answering the questions. _This girl is trouble_ , I thought.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Why did Akyssa come here?" I asked Ash as we entered the cabin.

She shrugged and said, "No idea."

I raised a blonde eyebrow at her, crossing my arms and putting my lips in a thin line.

"There's probably a threat coming – soon." The off-white haired girl said with a tired sigh, "I fear the battle will start soon. It's happening all too fast."

"What threat? What's going on?" Luke asked Ash with a concerned glance.

I pursed my lips as I remembered my last encounter with Luke. I quickly wiped the memory out of my mind and turned back to Ash, "A, what's up?"

"Not yet," she murmured as she looked at the door, waiting for the rest of the soldiers to arrive into the cabin.

Ash cleared her throat as everyone took their hoods off and locked the cabin door. "Well, Akyssa didn't exactly come here for no reason…"

"What's the reason?" Percy asked as he came beside me and pulled me into his side.

Mason stared down at Ash while tugging on his dark hair; he wasn't taller than her by much but tall enough to boost his ego. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"Prepare for war." Ash stated with a grimace.

Immediately chatter burst throughout the cabin between the two armies.

I gripped Percy's arm and asked, "Do you think they're ready for this?"

He shook his head in reply. I leaned my head into his chest with a frown.

If the visions come true, everyone is going to die.

* * *

Zero inspiration. I had this chapter written for a while but it was written as uncompleted. Finally finished it. It's a bit short but it's better than nothing, right?

Well… I updated… Merry Christmas and happy Hanukah. I finally figured out a story plot and you can thank **Wattpad** for that because that's where I've been on my long break. Keep in mind, my updates will still be slow af but I'm working on it. If you want to check out my account, it's still **Goddess_Chaos**. Don't be a silent reader and tell me what you think!

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


End file.
